Questioning
by PinkRangerV
Summary: Kira saw Tori checking her out, and now starts asking a question she never thought she would: Am I bi? Based off my weirdo life. AU. ToriKira hints, KiraTrent.
1. Chapter 1

A\N: And this, boys and girls, is why I hate my unnamed freind, who asked me if I was lesbian and made me start thinking about something I swore to myself I would never even consider: my sexual orientation. Enjoy.

* * *

KIRA

I really, really like fall.

And Tori.

And Trent.

I want to slam my head into the computer in frusteration. The scene is like something from a movie. The evening is dark, the TV is on, and my dad's cooking dinner in the nice-smelling, warm, bright kitchen.

However, since it's my family, my mom and dad are arguing over the presidential debate, dinner's probably going to be steamed brussels sprouts since dad has a really weird idea of what constitutes food, my brothers are trying to kill each other, and I have one hell of a headache.

I mean, okay. The scene's pretty. And if Mom and Dad weren't so freakin' hot-button on the president, I might actually enjoy it. But noooo, they have to fight and make me wish that asprin helped psychic headaches.

Of course, I might have a headache anyway.

My parents, despite all outward lack of rosaries and Bibles, are steadfast Christians. So are my brothers, although they seem to be from the twenty-first century.

And me...

I think I'm bi.

I know I think some women are hot. I just don't want to admit it to myself. When movies show those slutty bar scenes, I was usually watching the women dancing, not the bad guys shooting people. And women feature in my dreams about as much as men.

But seriously, do I have to be bi? Couldn't I be straight? I like guys. A lot. They're stronger and well, more guy than girls.

But I have this image of Tori in my head. Evil Tori. Who was checking me out quite noticably on the battlefield.

And I can't say she doesn't look good.

I do have a thing for dangerous people. I was definitly checking Trent out before he actually started being a threat. (According to Conner, two seconds does count.) And I don't exactly hang out with a normal crowd. Blondes aren't as much my type, but Tori _is_ hot.

Which wouldn't be a big deal if she were a guy. My parents would have no problem with me dating. They'd shoo me out the door and be glad their little loner got a freind. However, since Tori's a girl, I have one hell of a problem.

Maybe I can just ignore it. Maybe it'll go away. And I like Trent, right? So I can date him. Yeah. Problem solved.

Okay. Don't care if I'm bi.

Okay.

...

My head hurts.

I get up, giving up on the story I was trying to read. I wanna go hide in my room for a year and not come out until I look Etheopian and could eat a cow. Wow, that was a random thought. Need to get a lot more sleep.

I walk in my room, flop on the bed, and decide that I like Trent. Not Tori. Trent.

My phone rings. I pick it up, reading the text message.

KIRA--

U WERE CHECKIN' T OUT. IM GONNA TELL UR MOM.

CON

I dial his number.

"Conner?"

"Yes?" Aren't we the innocent.

"I'm gonna murder you."


	2. Chapter 2

A\N: I'm taking a reader up on her suggestion for this. Thanks, person-whos-name-I-have-zero-chances-of-spelling-right!

* * *

Tori's hot.

I glare at Conner, who leans back smugly. I swear, ever since that stupid text he hasn't shut up. He may be the best argument ever for not coming out. Who wants all the yapping?

I walk over to Tori. "Hi. Conner's threatening me with death if I don't talk to you." And you don't need to know why.

"Another Conner moment?" Tori asks dryly.

"Yep."

"So you like Hanna Montana?"

I snort. "Do I look thirteen? Please. GC. Best band ever."

Tori smiles. "Ashley Tisdale. Some Superchick. Here, listen."

I hum along. "Not bad."

"Wanna go get milkshakes? I have a sudden sugar craving."

"Sure."

This is nice. Talking to Tori. Making freinds. No girlfreind stuff, but I like being with her. And she's hot...damnit, brain, quit it! Trent's hotter. Trent's hotter.

"I like how you don't color-code." Tori confesses. "I mean, most Yellows would've gotten a banana smoothie without thinking."

I sip my chocolate. "I don't listen to what everyone tells me to do. I make up my own rules."

Tori smiles shyly. "I like that."

"Thanks."

Damn. Now I want to kiss her.

"Um, Kira? Do I have something on my face?"

I blush. "No. Uh, sorry. Zoning."

She nods slowly, smiling to herself. "Kay."

Silence reigns, then Tori says, "Um..."

I wait.

"Are you going to freak out if I hold your hand?"

I shake my head.

Tori's fingers slip into mine, and I feel a deep thrill.

"I didn't know you liked girls." She says quietly.

"Neither did I." I confess.

Tori smiles a little. "Just realized?"

I nod. "Bi. Not outright gay."

Tori nods. "I...I like that. A lot." She looks up at me.

Then she kisses me.

And I kiss her back.


	3. Chapter 3

A\N: Yeah, I know, I'm a day late...my muse deserted me yesterday! Blame him! Not my fault!

* * *

Kissing another girl was something Kira wasn't used to. But she could deal.

Especially when her girlfreind had surprised her by visiting her in Reefside and plopping a kiss on her lips.

"Oh my god!"

The serenity and love of the moment was shattered like a Christmas ornament in the hands of a vicious five-year-old. Kira and Tori jumped apart, startled.

Tommy Oliver stood at the top of the stairs, wide-eyed, with Jason Scott behind him, snickering.

"Oh no. Oh, no..." Tommy moaned. "Now not only do I have to deal with the fact that one of my Rangers is gay, I have to convince your parents that I had no idea you were even together and I really don't want to get into this mess, oh, God, why me..."

"Bro?" Jason asked through his snorts.

"Yeah?"

"Let me handle it."

"But--they just--kissing--and, and parents are gonna--and..."

"Upstairs, bro. Be a good little teacher and go upstairs."

"They--Kira--Tori--gay--how?" Tommy managed.

Jason rolled his eyes, shooing Tommy upstairs. Once the door closed on Tommy's incoherent babbling, Jason glanced at the two girls.

"You two are just kissing, right?"

They nodded dumbly.

"Okay. Problem solved." Jason frowned. "Hang on, if you're gay, Kira, why did you date Trent?"

"I'm bi." Kira managed. "Um...is Dr. O freaking out?"

Jason laughed. "You should've seen him when he found out I was gay. God, he couldn't talk to me for a week. Kept babbling about seeing me kiss a football player."

Tori started laughing, and Kira shook her head. "I should never, ever listen to Conner." She muttered, heading upstairs.

"Dr. O?"

"Yeah?" Tommy managed.

"You mad?"

Tommy frowned. "No! Uh--I, uh..." He sighed. "It's a shock, okay? And...uh...I think your parents might kill me."

Kira laughed. "No. They're not finding out. Because you never saw that, right?"

Tommy nodded.

"Okay."

Kira walked down to the Lair, took Tori's hand, and pulled her girlfreind out into the van.

"From now on?" She asked calmly. "Avoid human contact. Ever."

"Good idea." Tori said, turning the van on. "Let's go far, far away. Then we're safe."

"Okay."

You know, Kira thought as she leaned back, I think I could get used to this.


End file.
